A Wish To Be With You
by daisy.insane-angel
Summary: Gohan wants do do something special as a surprise to Mirai Trunks before he returns to the Future. Trunks finds someone he's dreamt of seeing there waiting for him, but why can't he get close to him? GxT hints yaoi.
1. Anticipation

Disclaimer: Do I own DBZ? magic eight ball of life 'Yes you DO…' REALL? magic eight ball of life 'NO… You NEVER will… So STOP ASKING!'

Part One:

Anticipation

The Z-senshi stood atop the look out, still dismayed at the fact that their hero wasn't coming home. The youngest warrior hung his head with inconsolable guilt. There was no reasoning with his still child-like mind to convince him otherwise. _It's all my fault… Everyone is sad that Dad died… and I killed him. _

"Gohan," a voice snapped him out of his remorseful musings. He looked up at the lavender haired time traveler in response. "Hey kid, you can't do this to yourself. I've been there, and it's a loosing battle."

Everyone else seemed somewhat perplexed by the conversation, but Trunks knew that look in his sensei's eyes, even if he was still just a kid in another timeline. Trunks kneeled down, coming to eye level with the pre-teen version of his best friend. He spoke warm and softly, "there's no reason you should feel that way. You were great out there today; your father would be… He IS proud of you." Trunks lifted Gohan's chin to emphasize his remark.

The young warrior just wanted to be left alone. "How can you say that…? I LET my power take control. I LET Cell win… I-"

"NO, Gohan. Fate already has in store what it wants for us…. You became a hero today… The hero I've ALWAYS known you to be." The longing blue eyes stared caringly into the eyes of a broken child.

Gohan looked up at Trunks, but didn't quite smile. He looked around at the tattered group of his father's friends, and knew that they all shared a respect and friendship for the young hero. He finally smiled as he was somewhat convinced of the feelings everyone there shared, that no one actually blamed him.

"Come on kid," the deep voice of his childhood master seemed to be fierce with pride, "Let's get you home before your mother goes ballistic on us."

Gohan chuckled as friends bid farewells and they headed their separate ways. _Trunks has done SO much for us, and he seems sad that he's going back to the future… He told me how lonely he gets at home, I wish there was some way I could help. He wants to go back to defeat the androids, but he'll be alone again, with out…_

Gohan's thought process went wild as the impromptu idea came into his head. _Will it work? I hope it does._

The young warrior mentally called out to the newly appointed God… "Dende can you hear me?"

The young voice ran inside his head with an immediate response. "Yes, Gohan, is anything wrong?"

"No, but I was wondering if there was any way you could contact the Nameks to use their dragonballs to wish someone back."

"Yes, that is possible, but who do you have in mind? Your father has already made it clear…" The guardian instantly regretted drudging up memories of the recently deceased savior.

"I know, but that wasn't what I was thinking about… Um… Do you know if there is any way to…" Gohan was thinking of a way to process his thoughts into an actual idea. "Do you know if we could wish the OTHER me back to life?"

Dende was thoroughly confused, and inquired, "The OTHER you?"

"Well, the Son Gohan who died fighting the androids in Mirai Trunks' time. I know it would mean A LOT for Trunks to have him back to life." Gohan went silent wondering if there was anyway for his plan to be put into action. "I think he died about five years ago, so I don't know if it'll work, and the fact that he's practically in another dimension of time…"

"Yes I see your point, but it couldn't hurt to try." Dende seemed optimistic and broke the mental connection to contact his Namekian home world.

--------------------------------

Gohan made it home and solemnly walked in to break the news of his father's sacrifice to his mother. He let her cry herself to sleep in his arms before he carried her to his parents' bedroom. _You've only been gone a few hours, but home still feels so empty. _He made his way over to the window and stared out into the beautiful day. There were still a few hours of daylight, and it was so beautiful outside, but Gohan couldn't help but feel retched on the inside. _It hurts too much. _

Gohan stared out into the peaceful afternoon until he was suddenly called upon once again by his divine friend. "Gohan, I have good news. Elder Mori said they could have the dragonballs gathered within a few hours, but he didn't know if Porunga has the capabilities to grant that wish or not."

"Dende, that's great, I just have this feeling that he will," Gohan said as it as if it were already official.

"Gohan, are you going to tell Trunk," the young guardian questioned.

"Actually, I was hoping we could make it a surprise. If it works, that is. I think I'll drop a hit of it to him right before he leaves." Dende could practically hear the mischief in his voice, "I think I'll tell Bulma, but I know she wouldn't tell him, but would make it clear that something's up…"

"Alright, your plan, I won't interfere."

"Hey, you're God, aren't you SUPPOSED to interfere?" Gohan teased his young friend. He knew that Dende had a lot of responsibility, but couldn't help but try and light the load.

Dende chuckled, "Well, I guess there's nothing we can do but wait for Elder Mori's word."

"Yeah, I need to go make sure Mom's alright. I'll talk to you in a bit?"

"Of course, I'll give you a heads up when I get word."

"Thanks Dende, I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time."

"Gohan, Earth owes its existence to you for today, the least I can do as God is take a few minutes of my day to help you." Dende was truly grateful for his friend's gratitude.

"Thank you"


	2. I'm There For You

Disclaimer: magic eight ball of life 'Guess WHAT! You just WON a drawing that entitles you to all the official rights to DBZ!' REALLY? magic eight ball of life 'NO! You'll NEVER own it!'

Part Two:

I'm There for You

Gohan let his mother sleep off her grief. _I can catch fish and cook that for dinner for me and Mom, I hope it helps. _It was getting close to dusk, the sun had set, but it was just beginning to grow dark.

"Gohan?" Chichi frantically called out to her son, he hadn't been in the house and was nowhere to be seen outside. "GOHAN?"

She sighed with relief when he came up for air, just along the perimeters of their large front yard. "I caught dinner; I didn't think you'd be up so soon." He said soothingly to try and halt her overly protective sense.

"Thank you, Gohan, but I was worried about you," her voice still seemed raw from all of the crying she had done. "Just come inside and we can cook that fish you caught." He was glad to see his mother at least trying to grin at him.

"Gohan, it's Dende, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good. Elder Mori has the Namekian dragonballs gathered and is waiting for the wish to call Porunga. I can connect our telepathic connections; he wants to hear from you." Dende proceeded to have Gohan and Elder Mori connected telepathically.

Gohan heard a stern questioning voice inside his head. "So, you are the one that wants to make a wish on our dragonballs, hmm?"

Gohan seemed a little nervous, but nobly responded, "Yes sir, I do."

"Well, we must have a good reason for this wish, or we shall not call Porunga for the likes of just anyone who calls upon us."

Gohan seemed even more hesitatant. _Didn't Dende tell them why? _"Yes sir, I do-"

He was cut off with a more impatient reply, "Well then, boy, let's hear it."

Gohan gulped. He had no way of trying to explain that he was trying to wish a futuristic version of himself back to life, he seemed to have been defeated at the lack of explanation.

"Elder," the small voice said rather ashamedly.

Gohan heard the hearty laugh, and wanted to cry… _I just wanted to help Trunks. _"So, you are Son Goku's boy, huh? Dende seemed to brag about your feat of the tyrant that terrorized your planet this morning. We even sensed the evil power clear out here. You do deserve this wish. I just need to know how to word it."

"Thank you," the tears glistened in his eyes, but they were tears of happiness. "Let's see… How about 'Please bring the warrior, Son Gohan, in Mirai Trunk's time back to life.' Would that work?" Gohan held his breath; it was the moment of truth.

All of the gathered Namekians anxiously waited at the question to see if it was possible. Those few minutes felt like an eternity. The boom of thunder finally ended the anticipation, "That wish is acceptable and achievable, is that your wish?"

"Yes," Gohan sighed in relief. Dende could practically hear the wide grin in his voice.

"Very well then, what are your other two wishes?"

Gohan sat silent in thought for a moment, but Dende could tell he had something on his mind. "Is there anything else, Gohan?" the young god inquired his friend.

"I was just thinking, I'D hate to be wished back without any explanation of how I got there and what was up, and I'm sure he's confused… Would there be any way for Porunga be able to set up a telepathic connection to explain what's going on?"

"Hmm… I'll ask Porunga immediately," the Elder said, understanding the child's reasoning.

"Very well, but I can give them no more that 30 minutes."

"Gohan, is that alright with you?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, your wish has been granted." The dragon seemed impatient, but was willing to wait long enough for Gohan to explain the situation to his futuristic copy.

--------------------------------

_Umm… Hello? Can you hear me? _Gohan sat staring at his own grave, bewildered when he heard the timid voice in his head.

_Who are you? _ The voice seemed demanding and confrontational.

_Actually… I'm you. _Gohan was thoroughly shocked by this new revelation and disbelievingly replied.

_That doesn't make a good deal of sense, kid, and I don't know what's going on, but if you know you better tell me before I find you. _Gohan seemed a little hurt at how gruff the older version of himself was, and the fact that he wanted to hurt him.

_I know it's hard to believe, but I only have thirty minutes to explain the situation to you, so if you sit down, I can tell you about how Trunks is, and what he's done. _Mirai Gohan suddenly realized that he couldn't sense Trunks' presence, hesitantly extending hi ki; tears welled up in his eyes.

_Is he hurt? I can't sense him… Oh, God, he must be dead… _Gohan was shock by the sudden frenzied demeanor of the warrior he was talking to, he had seemed so harsh at first, but he was compassionate about those he fought to defend, Gohan realized how truly grateful he was for Trunks' visit.

--------------------------------

As the two Gohan's conversed trough time, Chichi walked in on her young son, seeing he was meditating, she told him dinner was ready. "Ok, thanks, Mom, I'll be there in a minute."

_Well, I think our time is just about up… I hope everything works out in your time._

_Yeah, yours too, kid. _

_Um, just one more question, but I don't know if you'll answer it. _Mirai Gohan was caught slightly off guard by the invasion of privacy, but he had to admit, the kid was very observing. He could only think for a moment, but knew it was true.

_Yes… _Gohan smiled as he bid farewell to not keep Porunga waiting any longer. He was just glad he could help.


	3. It's Never Really Goodbye

Disclaimer: magic eight ball of life 'STOP ASKING ME IF YOU OWN DBZ' … pouts magic eight ball of life 'You'll never own it, you'll never own it, you'll never own it!' chants mincingly.

Part Three:

It's Never Really Goodbye.

Trunks was thoroughly annoyed that it seemed everyone was hiding something from him, but shook it off figuring he was just insecure about returning to defeat the monsters that still haunted his world. He looked up from his seat on the back steps of Capsule Corp. in time to see Gohan running up to him. Gohan seemed relieved that Trunks was alone.

"Trunks?" He could tell that his young friend had something on his mind, and seemed a little hesitant about the subject.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Gohan seemed to be spaced-out thinking about something. Trunks quirked his eyebrows in wonder.

"Um, could we go for a walk and just talk before everyone get here to tell you bye" Gohan asked nervously.

"Sure Gohan." The two walked a good distance from the building in awkward silence. Trunks finally questioned his young friend, "I know there's something on your mind, and I know you too well for you to hide it. Are you going to tell me what's up?"

Gohan shifted restlessly, "Well, actually I was going to ask you a question about the Gohan you knew from the future." Trunks seemed a little depressed and hung his head, but smiled slightly at the young man. "Were you in love with him?"

Trunks was thrown by Gohan's questions. He wouldn't look Gohan in the eyes and was more than a little edgy, "Now Gohan, what would make you think that?" Trunks nervously mused.

Dark, innocent, but knowing eyes looked up into the blue eyes that glistened with the threat of tears. He looked away, softly spoke, "The way you look when someone mentions him, and the way you talk about him… I just thought…"

Trunks gave a small chuckle and shook his head, "You're too damn observant, Gohan, too smart for your own good." Trunks clapped him on the back and looked into face that he had come to cherish so deeply. "It doesn't matter anymore though. I can finally avenge his death and live the rest of my life in peace."

Trunks looked for any way to change the subject. "I think everyone's waiting for us." They were once again confronted by an uneasy silence on their way back to the group of friends that had come to see Trunks off. Gohan stared with a mischievous grin.

The Z-senshi were sad to see yet another warrior take his leave to depart from their world for good. They said their goodbyes and thanked him for what he had done, everything was different because he had a hand in rewriting history, and was glad to see it change.

Gohan hugged Trunks just before he was entering the time machine. "I know that everything will work out and what is meant to be will always find a way."

"Goodbye kid."

"Hey Trunks," Trunks turned to give Gohan a final glance. "It's never REALLY goodbye."

He nodded a somewhat perplexed reply as he fired up the machine and the top closed. He gave one final wave at the gathered friends and family reminding himself of a similar incident several years earlier. He smiled to himself as he was surround by nothing but white before hitting the outskirts of the same city with years worth of wear and tear in fighting a desperate war.

--------------------------------

He leaned against the wall tears streaming down his face. "I did it, Gohan, I did it for you. You always said I would be the one to do it; I always thought it would be you." He wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and recomposed himself before entering his home once again. "No one has to worry about those androids anymore."

"Mom?" Trunks called onto the large building, looking in her usual hangouts. He finally heard voices of friendly chatting and warm laughter coming from the kitchen.

Bulma appeared in the hallway, tears welling in her eyes at the return of her son. "Trunks, is it really you," she asked disbelievingly. She smiled as he ran up to hug her. He was home, finally felt like he truly belonged there.

He wiped away her tears with his sleeve, "So, everything turned out good, didn't it? Too bad that Goku had to die again in that timeline too…" She let out a sad, heavy sigh.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" He was confused that she seemed to know about what happened in the past that he changed before he had told her anything.

"Let's just say that because you changed the past, they wanted to do something for you." She took his hands and led him into the kitchen. Chichi sat across the table seemingly happy for the first time in a while. He was even more perplexed that they seemed to be hiding something as well.

"Trunks." That deep voice, he heard it, but refused to believe it. He felt the strong hands on his shoulders turn him around to face the man that called him. He was there; Trunks looked into his eyes, the same dark eyes that he had beheld in the face of a child, only hours before.

"Gohan…" his voice was low and quiet.

He was nearly hyperventilating in shock. _Oh my God, this isn't real. Am I dead? The androids… I must not have been able to defeat them, I'm out cold somewhere and this is only a dream. _He felt like he was drowning, gasping for breath as darkness over took him.

Bulma rushed over to him, but Gohan reassured her he was just unconscious as he held his younger friend. "I'm here for you," he whispered to the out-cold young man he so gently held. "I'm really here." Gohan placed a feather light kiss on Trunks' forehead as he smoothed a wisp of hair from the face.

"Gohan, don't leave… Please… Go--han," Trunks gently whispered as he drifted somewhere between consciousness and sleep, "Don't say goodbye."

Gohan's only response was a whisper, "It's NEVER really goodbye."


	4. To Live In Peace Again

Disclaimer: Do I own DBZ? magic eight ball of life 'Yes you DO…' REALL? magic eight ball of life 'NO… You NEVER will… So STOP ASKING!' Verdict's in… I don't own it.

Part Four:

To Live in Peace Again

Trunks stood and looked at the dim blurred surrounds, only to recognize it as his own room. _ It was only a dream. _He let out a heavy sigh, as he made his way to his mirror to wipe away the haze in his eyes. _It still hurts, and I still miss you… Gohan… I thought that if I beat them, that if I had beat them for you, the pain would go away… But it still hurts. _Trunks closed his eye until the sting of tears disappeared, not letting even a single one fall again. _I promise Gohan, I will never be too weak as to cry again. I'll be strong for you from now on. I PROMISE!_

Bulma walked by to notice he was up. "So, you finally decided to come to, huh?" She smiled as he gave her an awkward look. "You ok?"

"Yeah… Just fine." His voice was too different, too far away, and sounded far older than what it was supposed to.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?" She walked up behind her son to wrap her arms around him. "I missed you too much." He was only gone a month but had come back two years older and far more antisocial than what he had been when he had left.

_It was only just a dream… Why do I feel so shaken? _Trunks turned to face Bulma, "I'm glad to be home," he stated with a very fragile smile. "Mom, about the androids-" He was cut by her interruption.

"Trunks, I know you've done what you've had to do, and now that they're gone, we can rebuild and live in peace. We have you to thank for it."

"Were they really defeated?" The question was more directed at himself than her, but she could tell he was still confused about the previous night's occurrences. She smiled reassuringly.

"Trunks, honey? We need to talk." He nodded but remained silent. After seeing his hesitancy, she asked, "Do you mind meeting me in the lab, here in a minute?"

"I'll be there in a minute, Mom." He sighed and waited until she had left the room before removing his torn, ragged shirt that hid a circular scar that marred his chest. He didn't fell like explaining that one, just yet. He lightly smirked at his slightly battered reflection. _At least I'm back, I guess that's all that really matters anymore… _Trunks sighed even heavier as he battled the sorrow that he carried.

--------------------------------

Bulma noticed her son lingering in the doorway of her lab. He was smiling for the first time since he had gotten home.

"So, you're not too scarred, I hope," Bulma stated worriedly.

"Not if you count dying," he replied solemnly, but he smiled when Bulma raised an eyebrow for an explanation.

"Well, guess you had it coming, huh?" Trunks was thoroughly shock by the mock teasing he received from his mother.

"As long as I'm stronger for it," he responded over his slightly saddened laughter. He looked wonderingly at her, "So, um… What did you want to talk about?"

"Gohan."

--------------------------------

He stared at her blankly. He shook his head still in disbelief. "What did you want to talk about concerning him," Trunks managed to croak out with a considerable crack in his voice. Bulma managed a warm loving smile and her son grimaced at her before turning his back to her as he chose a stool to sit on in front of her computer.

"Trunks, I hope you know how much I love you." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. "I hope you know that this means I won't have any grandkids and that you'll be the last generation of Saiyan warriors."

"Mom… What are you talking about?" He had been completely perplexed by what she had said and if had anything to do with Gohan. His mind wandered as he tried to make sense of things. It was still a mystery. "Mom?"

Trunks was looking pleadingly at her, she was trying hard not to break down in front of him. She just wanted him to be happy, to see his bright blue eyes shine with hope and happiness that had been buried by years of oppression. "Trunks, about last night," she was shaking her head as her voice trembled, "you passed out from shock, but it's real Trunks. It was real." Trunks had started to slowly shake his head before she was half way through. He still didn't believe it. It had been a dream, and perhaps he was still dreaming. "The kid Gohan, who beat Cell in the past wanted to help you be wishing our Gohan back to life." Her tears were now falling freely as she tried to convince her skeptical son. "He's waiting for you, Trunks."

Trunks' head was spinning. _It WAS real. But how? _"Gohan was able to use the Namekian dragonballs from a telepathic connection through Dende to ask Elder Mori to wish me back." The deep voice he had longed to hear for so long was standing right behind him, and he made sure not to panic that time. "He used another wish to establish a telepathic connection to fill us in on everything that had happened up until that point in his time," Gohan's voice stated in a matter-of-fact way. He continued apologetically, "I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain alone, I was stupid to try what I did." Gohan wrapped both arms around Trunks' shoulder. He too was fighting back tears.

"But isn't there a time limitation? You've been dead, for…years." Trunks finished lamely.

"Not with the Namekian dragonballs, their rules are different." Gohan spoke softly as he stood directly in front of Trunks. "Trunks…" He looked up into his sensei's dark eyes. He still wasn't quite as tall as the older half-saiyan, but the age gap had been severely tightened. Gohan seemed maybe three years older that had once been almost a decade. Trunks bit his lip in trying to fight the temptation, Gohan was hard to resist.


	5. I Hide Myself From You

Disclaimer: magic eight ball of life 'Guess WHAT! You just WON a drawing that entitles you to all the official rights to DBZ!' REALLY? magic eight ball of life 'NO! You'll NEVER own it!' Ok, so I don't own it.

Part Five:

I Hide Myself From You

Trunks bit his lip in trying to fight the temptation, Gohan was hard to resist. He knew his sensei didn't feel the same passion he felt. Trunks was like a younger brother to him, a best friend. "Gohan…" The sound of Trunks' voice was muffled as he buried his face on Gohan's shoulder. "I've missed you." Trunks pulled back and looked at his feet. He wanted so much more than companionship from him, but he knew if he ever mentioned it, it would ruin the friendship that they had.

"Trunks, what's wrong? Please, just talk to me…" Gohan was surprised to see how quite and introverted his friend had become over the years while he was in otherworld. Gohan pulled Trunks close again into an even tighter hug. He was surprised to feel Trunks trying to pull away from his touch. "Trunks, what's wrong?" he inquired again, but it was softer and more understanding.

Trunks shook his head. He had promised himself not to cry again, but it was so hard for him. How would Gohan take it? "I just missed you that's all." He spoke slowly in hushed tones. "I thought I'd never seen you again. It hurt so much, I've felt so alone." Trunks continued to stare at the floor and folded his arms over his chest as if he was trying to keep warm. He took a step back to put a foot of room in between him and Gohan. He wanted Gohan to hold him, but knew it would only make his craving of desire all that much worse.

Gohan slowly approached Trunks again, but didn't try to hold him. Gohan thought he was scaring Trunks away from him. Gohan wanted more than ever to console his younger friend, to be the one that held him at night, the one that truly cherished him, but he knew Trunks was pulling away from him because of his actions. "Trunks, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Sorry for what, Gohan? You haven't done anything wrong." Trunks' eyes were trembling and stinging with the treat of tears, but his will was as strong as his father's pride as to let none fall. He'd be stronger than that, he had promised it for Gohan.

Gohan sighed in defeat and pulled away in resignation. "Acting weird, I guess." Trunks hadn't thought Gohan was acting weird, but didn't know exactly what was going on. "Bulma said she didn't mind if my mother and I stayed here for a while, since our home was destroyed, but I want to check with you. Do you mind if we crash here for a while? I mean, at least until I get on my feet."

Trunks smiled widely. _Now THAT'S the Trunks Briefs I know. _Gohan was glad to see that bright smile that his student had stunned him with so many years ago. It was one of the first things Gohan had loved about him. That bright optimistic smile, no matter how hard life seemed, that smile would be a beacon of hope. Trunks nodded in response to the question.

"They are going to start to try rebuilding the downtown city area and are asking for as much help as they can get." Trunks was surprised that everyone was working on rebuilding so soon. It had been yesterday's broadcasted news that the androids were defeated and they found scraps of metal that were the remnants of the demon duo's bodies. Gohan asked, "Would you like to work on one of the crews with me?"

"Yeah, I'd love that." Trunks said, hoping he hadn't sounded too eager. "I'm glad you'll be staying with us a while Gohan. We can finally get to spend some time together that won't have our attention so focused on training."

"Yeah." Gohan raised his head and sniffed the air. "Smell's like Mom's cooking something good for supper." The smell caught Trunk's attention as well. Their deep thoughts were interrupted by the loud growl, Gohan blushed as Trunks burst into a hearty laughter, it was so contagious that Gohan couldn't help but join in too. Bulma and Chichi wondered what their commotion was all about as the two of them strolled into the kitchen still overwhelmed by their amusement. Gohan finally sighed in contentment as his breathing regulated. The welcomed silence was disrupted by and rumble that had Trunks smirking at Gohan, turning him a brilliant shade of red in the cheeks.

Chichi sighed. "It's good to fell like things are close to normal again." She enjoyed cooking for her hosts, being that Bulma was never that good of a cook, and she once again reveled that there was someone their to enjoy her culinary talent. Gohan's growling stomach fooled her with memories, "You are too much like your father, Gohan." Chichi playfully mocked him, "Here I thought only Goku's stomach could get that loud." She smirked, as the gathered friends joined in convivial laughter. Having her son back in her life had been the greatest give she could have received. It was almost too much to ask for.

Bulma and Chichi sat in awe as the two demi-saiyans finished a bountiful amount of food in what had to be a record amount of time. The women relished the time they were able to spend at the dinner table talking. Gohan stretched back in his chair yawning. "I think it's about ready for bed, what do you guys say?"

Trunks chimed in, "I'm not in the least bit tired."

"That's because you had to pass out earlier, remember?" Gohan teased with a friendly smirk.

"Hey, that wasn't MY fault." The two volleyed insults playfully back and forth as they retreated to their adjoining rooms. The beds were on opposite sides of the wall, only inches of space between the two of them. Neither knew of the other's true feelings as the both felt the longing to be together. It was going to be a long night for them both.


	6. Affection In The Dark

Disclaimer: magic eight ball of life 'STOP ASKING ME IF YOU OWN DBZ' … pouts magic eight ball of life 'You'll never own it, you'll never own it, you'll never own it!' chants mincingly.

Part Six:

Affection In The Dark

Trunks wished things were different between him and Gohan, as they slept on opposite sided of the adjoining wall. He could sense Gohan was still awake, probably reading as he laid wide awake staring at the ceiling thinking of how they had spent their time together. Trunks couldn't help but think about the man who was only mere inched away, but too distant to touch. He sighed in defeat as he rolled over to lay on his stomach trying to find the slumber that he wanted to get his mind off of the heart wrenching feeling. He knew what he wanted, and no means of having it. He closed his eyes as his mind wandered in the darkness of the late night.

Gohan glanced at the clock that read 12:52 a.m… He could sense every move Trunks made as he tossed and turned on the bed in the room beside him. It was driving Gohan nuts, the longing was bad enough, but Trunks being all that more restless heightened the drive that was already enhanced by Saiyan instincts. He tossed the book he had been haphazardly trying to read aside. Gohan finally sighed in frustration deciding that his stomach was the source of his discontent. He knew intuitively knew it wasn't his stomach, it was his heart, but there would be no resolution of that feeling. He stumbled over debris of the ragtag building as he made his way to the kitchen. He was shocked to see Bulma sitting up sipping a cup of tea.

She blushed and wrapped her robe tighter around her nightgown. "Um, Gohan… I didn't figure you'd be up this late."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," he replied dejectedly.

"What's wrong Gohan?" She asked in a mothering tone. He just shook his head and refused to answer. He blushed as his stomach slightly rumbled and Bulma laughed quietly. "JUST like Goku." He smiled at the comparison to his deceased father. "I believe there are leftovers in the refrigerator. Help yourself. I'm sure Trunks will be up for a late night snack sooner or later too. You saiyans are all the same." He smiled, but it was lace with sorrow. "Ok Gohan, this isn't just about food. You better tell me what's wrong," she said seriously.

Gohan grimaced as he looked her in the eye, sitting down across from her at the table. "I wanted to tell him Bulma, I really did, but I think I started to scare him. They way he pulled away from me today…" Gohan's gaze became downward as he fought tears. Trunks walked into earshot, as he overheard Gohan say, "I waned to say something about it, but I couldn't risk our friendship."

"Oh, Gohan. I'm sure it'll all work out." Bulma looked up to see Trunks lurking in the doorway. He looked confused as Gohan gasped when he noticed him. "Why don't I leave you boys alone?"

Trunks sat in the seat that had preciously been occupied by Bulma. "Um, do you want something to eat? I could get you something…" Trunks smiled, but it seemed wounded. Gohan didn't even want to look at him. Trunks thought it was his fault and became defensive, "We should just go back to bed." He wished to the non-existent Kami that he could be brave enough to tell Gohan how it felt. He thought he was hurting his friend, their relationship was at stake, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself he did something that made Gohan hate him. Tears glistened in his eyes, "Gohan, I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I…"

Gohan left the table to walk over in front of the younger man. "Trunks, haven't done ANYTHING wrong, why would you even THINK I was upset with you?" Gohan's voice was soft and compassionate. Trunks was shaking, he didn't know if it was out of fear or grief, Gohan guessed he was just feeling overwhelmed. He reached out to brush back the long lavender hair behind Trunks' ears so that Gohan could look into the deep blue eyes that he longed to behold. Those eyes that had seen so much pain were still too beautiful to describe with words. Gohan felt as if he were falling into those pools of blue, into the back depths of his pupils and seeing Trunks' soul. He was pulled back into reality when he heard Trunks' longing voice.

"I heard you say you wanted to mention something to me, but didn't want to risk our friendship. Gohan, I couldn't live with myself if I EVER did anything to make you hate me. Please, whatever it was will you forgive me?" Gohan realized how hurt Trunks was, how fragile his emotions had become over so many years of fighting a desperate war alone. At that moment, Gohan wished more that ever he could amend his friend's heart. "Gohan?" Trunks inquired as Gohan stared into his eyes. Trunks could see the depth of emotion in his sensei's dark eyes. They were like dark windows to a tattered and ragged soul, Trunks wanted to soothe the hurt in that darkness away, but what could he do?

Gohan sighed as he gazed at his feet. "It's really NOT you, Trunks. It's ME." Those were the words that every couple dreaded to hear, Trunks thought his heart was going to be shattered. "I didn't think you wanted to hear it. You seem so distant, and the way you pulled away from me… You've matured so much since I last saw you, it's made me think that you don't need me around anymore. I can't protect you, you're the stronger one now. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I can't stand to see how much you BLAME yourself. I wish I could have been there for you, but I just hope you can forgive me."_ I wouldn't blame you if you didn't but, I want to at least stay friends._

_Why? Why would he even THINK it's his fault? Did I make him feel that way? _

The two remained so silent, it was deafening.


	7. Lost In You

Disclaimer: Do I own DBZ? magic eight ball of life 'Yes you DO…' REALL? magic eight ball of life 'NO… You NEVER will… So STOP ASKING!'

Part Seven:

Lost In You

Trunks smiled as Gohan got up and started pulling remnants of leftovers out of the fridge and placing them on the table for Trunks and himself. Trunks yawned sleepily as he helped Gohan get out the food. The two of them ate in complete silence without any eye contact whatsoever. They were both lost too deep in their own thoughts of yearning to realize the other felt the same. The two finished what hadn't been eaten at supper, before realizing it was closing in to two o'clock and neither had had any sleep. "Well, I guess this is goodnight. I'll see you in the morning," Trunks said trying to ignore the subject. He smiled sadly as he and Gohan entered their separate rooms. Gohan returned the smile.

Gohan sat on his bed with his head hung. Those dark blue eyes sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. There was nothing more he could do other than be a friend to the one person he adored, as his affection would never be acknowledged. He smiled to himself as he sensed Trunks fall asleep on his bed less than a yard away, despite separation from the wall. Gohan was able to drift to sleep, knowing Trunks was settled calmed him.

--------------------------------

It wasn't even an hour later when Trunks shot up from his bed. Despite having finished off the monsters, they still plagued him. The solitude of night was his torture chamber. He was thankful that the stir of energy hadn't awoken Gohan as he caught his breath shakily. The truth was that Gohan had awaken sensing Trunks distress, but hadn't moved as Trunks started to pace uneasily. After sensing Trunks pace his room for more than half an hour, he decided they needed to talk. Gohan suppressed his ki to not let Trunks know he was heading towards him.

Trunks looked up after hearing his name called softly from the doorway. He looked on teary eyed at the silhouette of the approaching figure. Gohan silently walked to Trunks and embraced him without hesitation trying to comfort the object of his affection. Trunk willingly nuzzled into Gohan's arms, hoping it wasn't just a dream as Gohan led them to the bed. Trunks sat trying not to let the sobs escape his throat, but found it impossible to resist. He wondered if Gohan would scold him for weeping, but he said nothing to condemn him. They only sat in the dark holding each other as Gohan rocked his crying friend softly back and forth. Trunks finally pulled away after regaining control of his unmanageable emotions. He looked away from Gohan in shame of himself. It was a hard feeling to swallow. They sat side by side in silence for what seemed like forever to them both before the stillness was broken.

"I'm sorry." The young lavender haired prince stated quietly. He felt a hot blush stain his cheeks and was thankful that the room was dimly lit only from a light coming down the hallway. Gohan lifted his chin and was appalled at how empty the blue spheres of his best friend seemed.

"Trunks, it's ok to cry. There's no reason to have to hold all your pain in," Gohan replied consolingly.

"It's a sign of weakness." Trunks harshly reprimanded himself.

"If that were true, then neither of us would be alive today for all the tears we've cried. It doesn't make us weaker, Trunk. It makes us stronger and more determined. Some say 'Those who shed tears only live their lives in vain,' but I don't believe that for one second, Trunks, and neither should you." Trunks turned looked into Gohan's sable eyes. He notice Gohan too was teary eyed, and wasn't in the least ashamed of it. "Sometimes, Trunks, it takes a stronger man to cry than that who holds his fears inside and never once takes the risk to show his true feelings." Gohan realized his words after he had said them. He hadn't only been talking to Trunks, he was talking about himself. That revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. Now hw felt like crying, but couldn't just yet. That would only seem foolish, but he had to tell Trunks. Working up his nerves and trying to put it into the right words, had Trunks wondering why Gohan sat there so lost deep in thought.

Trunks smiled at him, his words soft and passionate, "I love you," was whispered in his ear. Gohan still seemed somewhat oblivious.

Gohan gave Trunks a funny look. He couldn't have heard that, right? His mind was playing tricks on him, but Trunks seemed to be want something as to what he had whispered while Gohan was zoned out. Gohan watched as Trunks nervously ran his fingers through his silky hair.

The two sat there in comforting silence, assessing what was to be said and done next. Trunks smiled, he had said it, but knew Gohan wasn't really aware that he meant it as more than what he had said it any time before. He had often told Gohan 'I love you' innocently as a kid. They had been like brothers, but Trunks wanted that to change, for the better.

"Gohan?"

"What…"

"I'm sorry. It just…. Slipped."

"Trunks."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

The two stared at each other with eyes shining hopefully as they once again embraced on Trunks' bed. Eyes slid close slowly as they closed the gap that was between them. Their lips brushed across each other's in a phantom light chaste kiss. It was the moment both had longed for.

"Hey Trunks…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember me not wanting to tell you something that would risk our friendship?"

"Yeah…"

"I take it back. I want to tell you."

Trunks looked up slightly saddened hoping that it wasn't something that would break his heart. He nodded hesitantly for Gohan to continue.

"I think this might be a major trial to our friendship." Trunks thought about what was said and nodded slowly.


	8. In Your Dreams

Disclaimer magic eightball of life> "I already know what you want to ask!" So? magic eightball of life> "Get over it! You're never gonna own it" sigh...

Part Eight:

In Your Dreams

"Gohan, I know what complications this could cause, but I can't help the way I feel about you. I've felt this about you for so long." Trunks rasped out after a breathtaking passionate kiss. "Gohan, please tell me you feel the same way."

"I always have, Trunks. I always have," Gohan breathed out as they pulled together for another kiss. Gohan traced the Trunks' lips, fulfilling the long awaited for taste of his suppressed love. Trunks moaned blissfully as he parted his lips for his own pleasure as well.

In the early hours of predawn, they found the rest they so dearly longed for falling asleep in each other's warm embrace, soothing away each other's nightmares with dreams of bliss of the life they would soon share together. It was more than what either of them had ever expected. They were both in complete and utter ecstasy.

--------------------------------

Bulma greeted Chichi in the kitchen with the smell of a delectable breakfast. "Chichi, you don't have to cook all the time. I would have cooked breakfast, especially after how much you cooked last night." She smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Bulma, I appreciate the concern. I really do… but you don't know how lonely I've been these past few years of not have Gohan around. I'm so happy that I feel like I can do something for someone other than my self again. I really DO want to cook for everyone." Chichi smiled wistfully as Bulma sat at the table with her coffee. "Speaking of those two, I wonder why our boys aren't up and at 'em yet. I figured they'd come runnin' at the first whiff of something cooking."

Bulma and Chichi both laughed, humored at the remarks about their Saiyan sons. "They were both up late last night. I caught Gohan up wandering around when I came down for a cup of tea. He said he couldn't sleep, and then Trunks came and joined him. They had a late night snack, typical Saiyans." They smiled still wondering why they weren't up already. "I'll go wake them up."

"The only thing that will wake them up is the mention of food." They shared another laugh as they walked chatting down the hallway towards the boys' rooms. Chichi was slightly shocked at the empty bed that greeted her in Gohan's room. She was about to mention it to Bulma, when she notice her friend beckon her to the doorway of the next room.

They both smiled as they were greeted by Gohan and Trunks sleeping wrapped in each other's arms. Gohan was startled awake by the sound of quiet snickering. He looked up over Trunks' shoulder to see their mothers staring questioningly at him, causing him to blush furiously. He slowly eased himself away from Trunks' warm embrace to greet them at the doorway. "Umm… I can explain… I…"

Bulma held up a hand to hush him. "What? Did you really think we didn't figure it out? I would have been surprised if you two hadn't gotten together sooner or later." She smiled warmly and Chichi had clung herself lovingly to his left arm as he nervously scratched the back of his neck with the other.

"I understand that this does mean we don't get grandchildren, but I just want to see you happy, son." Chichi lovingly whispered at his side. Her words put a smile a mile wide on his face. "Gohan, I'm happy for you both."

Their attention was adverted to Trunks as he started to stir, "Gohan…?" Trunks called out his name after noticing he was in the bed alone. He was only with him a few hours, but already missed the warmth of his love's embrace. They had fallen asleep after only sharing a few passionate kisses, both had been too nervous to push the other too far. Gohan walked over to stand beside the bed and gently shake Trunks awake. Blue eyes looked up sleepily to see dark eyes staring down lovingly. They shared a quick kiss before they joined their mothers to head towards breakfast with their mothers.

--------------------------------

Warm laugher and conversation filled the dome as the newly formed couple sat close sharing their turns of tales about adventures, catching up on years of separation that had forced them apart. Time had brought them together again, to be closer than ever.

"So, are we going to get to start planning a wedding?" Bulma asked playfully making both the young men turn a deep crimson.

"Umm…." Gohan was at a loss for words. He smiled brightly at Trunks who blushed even harder at that and buried is face in Gohan's shoulder.

"Well, I think we'll give you two time to talk about it on your own. I mean you two DID just start dating last night, if that's what you want to call it. Anyways, there is going to be plenty of time for that, but I think the worker's crews are looking for men to help rebuild. I thought you two were going go help…" Gohan was thankful for his mother's intervention as he stared in thought for a moment while nodding. He had forgotten about that.

"What do ya say, Trunks? Wanna be on the building crew with me?"

Trunks looked up with bright blue eyes, smiling into his lover's embrace, nodding at the proposed question. "Yeah, I think we should get there as soon as possible." Gohan nodded and pulled Trunks up with him, heading off to get ready to work. Bulma and Chichi listened to the blast of wind the two of them caused as the flew off at high speeds towards the downtown area.

--------------------------------

"It feels kind of weird knowing the boys are together again, huh?" Chichi asked Bulma over a cup of tea.

"Yeah." The reply was a pleased sigh.

They both looked at each other happily as they entered the living room and turned on the T.V. Bulma sat typing on a lap top while Chichi knitted, they waited for the boys to get home.


End file.
